It is known to make a laser screen for a cathode-ray tube by a method comprising polishing one side of a semiconductor member, depositing a partly transparent mirror on this side of the semiconductor member, cementing the resulting structure to a transparent heat removing support, polishing the opposite side of the semiconductor member, and depositing an electrically conducting reflecting mirror to this side of the semiconductor member (V. I. Kozlovsky et al. Laser Screens of CdS, CdS.sub.x Se.sub.1-x, ZnSe Monocrystalline Ingots. (In Russian). Moscow. J. Kvantovaya elektronika. Vol. 4. No. 2. 1977. pp. 351-354). This method is used for making laser screens with a diameter of the lasing surface of 50 mm and greater. The semiconductor member is only 40 .mu.m thick after its final treatment, and a thickness of a cementing layer is maximum 20 .mu.m. It is only the total thickness of the cementing layer and semiconductor member that can be controlled with reference to the surface of the transparent heat removing support. As thickness values of the cementing layer and semiconductor member cannot be controlled independently the yield of normal grade laser screens is rather low. With an increase in thickness of the semiconductor member efficiency of transformation of electron beam energy into luminous energy decreases, and a decrease in this thickness results in a shorter service life of the laser screen. If thickness of the cementing layer is too big, heat conductance of this layer decreases which causes a change in a radiation wavelength. The semiconductor member is overheated thus lowering the efficiency of energy transformation. If the cementing layer thickness is too small, its flexibility and ultimate strength under shear stresses decrease, and the laser screen life becomes shorter. It should be also noted that non-uniformity of thickness of the cementing layer and semiconductor member (e.g., a taper of either or both of them) results in non-uniformity of the laser screen and in a shorter service life of the screen.